


Keep Me Company

by Greybin (TyunnieBFF)



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Adorable Choi Soobin, Angst, Angst and Feels, Best Friends Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun, Character Death, Choi Soobin-Centric, Gen, Ghosts, How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kang Taehyun is Bad at Feelings, Kang Taehyun-Centric, M/M, Mean Choi Beomgyu, Pining Kang Taehyun, Sad Choi Soobin, Slow Burn, Soobin is older than Yeonjun, Suicide, Taebin - Freeform, Texting, Whipped Kang Taehyun, side Yeonkai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:15:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TyunnieBFF/pseuds/Greybin
Summary: Sad and lonely boi Taehyun finds himself befriending someone who accidentally texted him.But is Soobin really just some random stranger?Will he fix his friendship with Hueningkai?Who knows? He just wants this aching pain from loneliness to go away
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Huening Kai, Huening Kai & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 24
Kudos: 221





	Keep Me Company

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TAEBINIEST](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAEBINIEST/gifts).



> Prompt by @TAEBINIEST
> 
> Follow me on Twitter!! @TyunnieBFF

Taehyun slams his bag to the floor, he breathes out and let himself fall onto his bed in exhaustion. His parents aren't home yet, well technically his mom never returned since 5 years ago while his dad is almost never home, too busy from work.

He runs his hand through his hair, eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above him. Taehyun's room is dark, with thick grey curtains and dull color furniture. The house is quiet with only him in it.

The 17-year-old took out his phone and went to Instagram, he frown lightly seeing Hueningkai's latest post. His friend is smiling at the camera with Beomgyu and Yeonjun, seniors from their school. He recalled Hyuka turning down his invitation to study together hours ago at school.

_Sorry Tyunnie but I got extra classes with Mr Kim_

Taehyun snorts and drops the phone on his bed, his heart hurt a little that Hueningkai lied to him. But he guesses he should have expected it. Hueningkai would do anything to get out of studying, but why didn't he just invite Taehyun along?

_Because to everyone else, you are boring and intimidating_

The only reason why Taehyun and Hyuka are even friends was because they knew each other since childhood, their families were close friends. Taehyun has to admit, Hueningkai is good company, always running his mouth and is always bright and happy. 

Taehyun and him are so different, yet they work somehow. But even Hyuka can't handle his silence at times, it can be quite awkward and the younger often feels he is having a one-sided conversation. So yes, Taehyun doesn't blame his one and only friend for ditching him cause, let's be real he would ditch himself too.

The boy got out of bed and started to perform his usual routine, shower, homework, order food, study then nothing till it was time for bed. It was lonely, it pains him ever since his mother never came back home, life got a little too cold, too empty for him.

As he was reading through some notes, his phone screen lights up. 

SunshineKai

Hyunnie!!!

Hyunnie help me 😭😭

Humph

why should I? 

No no it is not wat u think!!

I rlly had extra classes

but then Yeonjun saw me

HE ASKED ME IF I WANTED TO HANG OUT

WITH HIM

I can't SAY NO TO THT

So u ditch Mr Kim for Yeonjun sunbae?

u are in so much trouble

Ik Ik

but I thought it was worth it

I guess

u liked him since 2 years ago

He's hawt okay

BUT THEN HIS FRIENDS TAG ALONG

Geez

ur luck sucks and it shows

PLS get me OUT OF HERE

Fine

Hold on

OMG thnks UR the BEST

Taehyun pressed call and waits for Hyuka to pick up, he then listens in how Hyuka acts through the phone _"Really mom? okay i'll be there soon!"_ He puts the phone down after that. 

SunshineKai

R u gonna come over?

Um

Srry Hyun 

I can't 😢😢😢

Nah its fine

"...I'm used to being alone anyway" he said to himself, yet his heart is singing a different tune. He slips under his cover, sending one last message before drifting off to sleep.

Dad

Hey dad? Will you come home early?

_seen 1 year ago_

I cooked dinner today

_seen 10 months ago_

dad I got straight As!

_seen 4 months ago_

dad I love you

_seen 2 weeks ago_

Goodnight dad

_seen just now_

_

Taehyun lazily jogs down the hallways, he has no energy to deal with the buzzing students around him. He did not expect for someone to put their foot out and trip him so he nearly stumbles to the floor for that.

He looks to the culprit, blond with a mischievous smirk on his face. Choi Beomgyu, Choi Yeonjun's best friend. Known to be a true troublemaker in school, causes problems every day and finds himself in the disciplinary teacher's office every other day. 

Taehyun huffs and walks away, wanting nothing to do with the delinquent. "Hey weirdo! What's the problem? can't walk straight now?" he laughed out loud, but Taehyun couldn't be bothered, he's used to it. "So sad, punny little weirdo, no friends, no family, no nothin'! Hear that everyone? He has nothing!!"

This made him halt, a wave of anxiety washed over him. Everything else is okay for him, talk shit about anything and he wouldn't give a damn but this? He feels called out, exposed. In the corner of his eyes, he sees Hueningkai watching from afar face guilty with fear. 

Hueningkai was too scared to defend or help him, years ago when people pushed him around for fun and even now.Yeonjun walked over to him and tug Hueningkai away from the scene, there's an apologetic facial expression on his face, fake or t Taehyun would never know.

Fuck it, he never expects Hyuka to help him out back then, so why start now?

Taehyun takes a deep shaky breath, the whispers of other students start to get louder by the minute. He makes a beeline for the door and exit the school; the weight of things did not sink in till once he reached the doorsteps of his home.

He skipped the rest of the days’ worth of class, it's going to tarnish his perfectly clean record. The school might call his dad too, _'It'll be a miracle if he cared'_ Taehyun thought to himself.

He goes up to his room and notices his phone is buzzing. He sighs when he sees the name, why does he even bother?

SunshineKai

Tyun?!

Tyun are u ok?!?

Tyun Im so sorry

Taehyun pls Im worried

Im fine

at home

oh my gosh

Tyun im just so sorry

i know u heard this a bunch of times

but I swear I do wanna help u

focus in class Hueningkai

Tyun are u mad at me?

_seen just now_

Tyun??

_seen just now_

Tyun im just so sorry

_message sent_

Taehyun tosses away the phone onto his bed, he drops to the floor and hugs his knees tightly. Beomgyu's harsh words ringing loudly in his ears, it pains, it hurts so much he was so sure his heart is bleeding. 

He hates his life so much, his dad doesn't care, his mom left when he was 12, he has no other people in his life to call a friend other than Hueningkai who sticks by him out of pity and mostly tolerates him. 

Taehyun waited so long, he waited for his life to get better, and tried his best to make things better. He was always the top student, but his academic achievements barely gave him any happiness. 

All his life, all Taehyun knows is a constant hollow feeling in his chest. His true best friends were loneliness and a switchblade to numb away the pain occasionally. Who cares about the angry red lines on his arms? Nobody.

Taehyun cried silent tears in the darkness of his room, it felt so pathetic of him. His phone buzzed again, he just had about enough of Hyuka's bullshit. Ready to call the other to leave him alone like everyone else because obviously it'll make things easier for both of them.

But it wasn't Hueningkai, no one else knows his phone number other than Hyuka and his dad and few teachers.

Unknown Number

Hello?

I sure hope this is the right number

I'm sorry

do I know u?

I'm Choi Soobin

the guy who would like to apply for the job?

I'm afraid u have the wrong number Soobin shii

Oh dear!

this must be so sudden

i'm so sorry

Its fine

Ah but now u know my name

it's only fair I know yours

or are u an old cReep?!

Excuse you but I'm a high school student, 02 liner

and my name is Kang Taehyun

Highschool student?!? 

Wow a baby!

I'm a 00 liner hehe

nice to meet u Taehyun but since I'm older

u have to call me hyung haha

I don't even know u?!

U know my name

so that means we are acquaintances now 

u are strangely persistent about this

maybe I should block

wHAT

NO PL EASE

huhuhu pls dont block 

none of my friends ever talk to me

oh

can't relate

eye-

cuz i don't have friends

EYE- 

REALLY?! ur so fun tho

well that's a first

This won't do

from now on I shall be your friend

I still don't know if I can trust u Soobin shii

u could be a kidnapper for all I know

THAT'S SOOBIN HYUNG TO YOU

AND I AM NOT A KIDNAPPER

whatever

Taehyun wipes away some of his tears with the hem of his sleeve, a small smile crawling up to his face. this random stranger just talked to him, did not ignore him and said he was fun? A rare bubbly feeling bloomed in his chest.

_i shall be your friend_

He did not know he needed to hear that, or maybe he did know but had already accepted no sane human in this world would say it to him. 

No one was ever that eager to be his friend, but Taehyun knows he still needs to be careful. Anyone can say whatever they want behind a screen, sadly he doesn't know if he should do something about this.

He ignored Soobin the next few days but the older male is persistent with his texts and honestly Taehyun is starting to give in, he was never given so much…..attention? It feels nice.

Soobin Hyung

Hey Taehyun does school still sucks?

_seen 2 days ago_

I love banana milk

_seen yesterday_

black and white or black and red?

I can't choose huhuhu😭😭😭

_seen 5 hours ago_

Btw if u feel shitty and need to rant

im ur guy

just sayin

ur not alone okay?

_seen just now_

Stop blowing up my phone hyung

Ah so ur alive!

wished I wasn't

nah it makes no difference

what?

IT MEANS MINT CHOCOLATE SUCKS

Finally

someone sane I could relate with

Mint Choco lovers are WEIRD

oh i know

disgusting

It went on like that, the two of them exchanging a few conversations every now and then. Taehyun learned a few more things about Soobin, he was a college student of a university in Daegu, youngest of 3 siblings and is a huge dork.

Soobunny

Being short sucks

at least u dun need to fold ur legs like origami in the car!

tru

i bet u hit your head a hunch of times cuz u too tall

dont e x p o s e me

I can and will 

Hv fun reaching for shit on the top shelves

I will literally bust ur kneecaps hyung

Small and short words exchange slowly turns into long texting sessions. And for the first time, Taehyun feels as if he learnt what it felt like to have a real friend. He could tell Soobin everything, there was a mutual trust between them. 

Soobunny

Hyunnie

is it ur friend again?

I dun wanna talk about it

if u say so

but 

im always here okay?

u know what?

fuck it

fuck everything

i just

wanna let it all out

im just soooo goddamn tired of it hyung

Im here hyunnie

always here

He honestly feels so much more comforting talking to Soobin than Hueningkai, he could rant about that science question that makes no sense and Soobin would give his points (bruh is a science nerd too) or rant about his shitty life and Soobin would warmly give him words of encouragement.

Its amazing, they've never met, never shared pictures of each other or heard each other's voice. But Taehyun felt closer to Soobin than anyone else he ever has in his life. Frankly he did ask if they could call, but Taehyun learns something interesting instead.

Soobunny

Can we call?

I'm curious of what do u sound like

oh 

um

that…..won't work

aww why not?

tyun i

I cant

I cant talk

???

I

Im mute Tyun

its why people dont stick around with me

cuz I

cant talk to them

oh hyung Im sorry!

nah 

its ok u didnt know

but they're idiots cuz ur awesome

awwwwww

thanks hyunnie

ur the best too

Soobin being mute did not change his thoughts of the hyung, he gets it somehow. Nobody wants to befriend you all because of who you are. They were similar than they knew.

Meeting Soobin though, albeit just through words in a text changed him. He was less reserved; he can talk to other students with less difficulties and most of all he learns how to sass back those bullies.

"Sup weirdo" Beomgyu calls out, "Still a nobody I see?" he laughs but Taehyun simply rolled his eyes. "You are awfully obsessed with me, look at all this attention you are paying to me. Makes me wonder if I'm really a nobody" he retorts, the other silenced up in a jiffy. 

The other students gawked at him; it is so rare for Taehyun to even speak around them "Huh getting brave now are we?" Beomgyu dangerously steps closer to him. "Using physical means just because I hurt your pride with a couple words? Dear me, clearly anyone can see who's the real insecure freak here"

God did that felt _good_

Beomgyu pauses, he steps back and glares at the students around watching them who are now giggling to themselves, his face slightly red in anger and embarrassment. He clicked his tongue and walked away, Taehyun smirks in response. So goddamn satisfying.

Soobunny

U DID WAT?!?

read again bitch

that's bitch HYUNG to u

but yes

WAY TO GO TYUNNIE

IM SO PROUD OF MY BABY

😭😭😭😭

Taehyun blushed lightly at the use of the nickname, his fingers waver before gliding through the keyboard again.

Soobunny

Since when im baby?

since 4ever

ur my bby squirrel

all cute and precious

this squirrel bites hard tho

still my precious

u dont even know what I look like

i bet ur super cute anyway

Taehyun throws his head back with a giggle at the message, an unfamiliar giddiness poking at his heartstrings at those words. It was similar to joy but…. much sweeter?

Taehyun starts to notice the way his heart beats a little faster, the excitement that comes each time he sees Soobin's message notification pops up or how Soobin would text back in record time. 

He more often than not misses the way he starts to grin stupidly at his phone as they texted, his lips could not help but form a curve that accompanied the tingling feeling of butterflies in his stomach. 

"Wanna go out for food after school? I feel like it's been a while since we last hung out" Hueningkai asked him one day in particular. It wasn't an accurate way to word it, they still sat together in class, and sometimes at the cafeteria during lunch. 

"We see each other every day?" Taehyun retorts, pulling open his locker to keep his book. "That's school! We never go to the arcade anymore or anything, I wanna have fun!" Taehyun was quite puzzled at Hyuka's eagerness but then remembered a certain detail.

The third years had compulsory extra classes, which means his crush; Yeonjun isn't available to entertain him. "Fine, whatever you want" he slams the metal door close, heart aching at the realization. "Cool! Thanks Tyunnie!"

_I'm not a toy Hyuka, you can't just play and forget me as you please_

He badly wants to say those words, but he would never. Hueningkai isn't a bad kid, sometimes, he just unknowingly hurts Taehyun. Maybe it's Taehyun's fault too, he never called out Hyuka on his bullshit so the slightly younger boy thought it was all okay. 

Soobunny

I hate him so much for treating me this way

but i just cant tell him that

idk Tyun

this isnt healthy

especially 4 u

what do i even say?

he doesnt know he's hurting me

ik he wants to leave

but he wont cuz he doesnt want to hurt me

frankly

i dont want him to leave

i dont want to completely be alone

how do u hate someone like that?

so nice yet so stupid

u have me

tyunnie u HAVE ME

Im here

I WILL ALWAYS BE HERE

u have me bby squirrel

u will always have me

thnks hyung

Taehyun was startled when he saw Beomgyu stopping next to him, the elder glares at the other prying eyes "What are you brats looking at? scarm!!" they hurried away from the corridor like mice chased by a cat. Taehyun shakes his head and goes to move but Beomgyu blocked his path.

"What do you want Choi?" he snarls, if he doesnt move in the next 10 minutes, he'll be late for chemistry. Beomgyu surprisingly backs off, his eyes were on the floor but they slowly drag up to meet Taehyun's, what he said next is so unexpected Taehyun thought he was in a fever dream.

"I wanna apologize, for everything, calling you names and being insensitive and shit"

Taehyun stares him up and down, "Are you drunk?" Beomgyu actually smiled at that “I wish I was" he finds it amusing how Taehyun is looking at him like he lost his marbles. "This is one weird prank but I really gotta go-"

"I'm not joking" the slightly taller blond male stares at Taehyun with intensity. "I'm really sorry, I shouldn't have said or did what I did. I am truly sorry for that" no matter how many times he said it, Taehyun till finds it hard to believe any of this is true and why so sudden?

Is this Beomgyu's clone? A very dedicated prank? Did Beomgyu took something he wasn't-Oh

_Oh_

Taehyun breathes in and out, smiling bitterly at Beomgyu. Of course, why and what else would it be? "Did Yeonjun sunbae put you up to this?" He found his confirmation when Beomgyu's eyes went big with shock. "How did you-"

"He likes Hueningkai right? Wants to ask him out. But he thinks he needs to be on good terms with me cuz i'm someone of importance to Hyuka. Sure, he didn't do anything to me, but you bully me on a daily basis, and you're his BFF. You're just doing this so Yeonjun sunbae could secure his chance with Hueningkai"

Beomgyu stared at him dumbstruck and speechless beyond words, "That's-"

"Don't bother, just tell him he doesn't need to worry about that because I'm not anything to Hyuka, I'm just a curse he is stuck with. We're friends, well kinda I guess, because we've known each other since childhood. He saw me lose everything in life and he knew if he left me, I'll truly have nothing left to live for." why was he spilling his feelings to Beomgyu of all people? He doesn't know but now that he started, he can't stop.

"He sticks around out of pity and also because Hyuka is just that nice, he's a good kid, he puts up with me for years. But by all means, my validation means nothing to him, Yeonjun does not need my approval, Hyuka will still date him regardless" He stops to take a deep breath, Beomgyu keeps his silence. That stupid look of actual pity forming on his face.

"But..." Taehyun's voice drop to a new low "If..IF he ever, by ever I mean EVER hurts Hueningkai in any possible way…." Beomgyu finds himself backing up to a wall as the smaller boy marches up. He was starting to look a tad too scary with that death glare.

Those big round orbs stare into his own with promise

"Nobody will ever find the body…..you hear me? I may be nothing more than a curse to him, but he is everything to me" He pulls away and turns his heels, sprinting for his class as if he did not just threatened murder upon another student.

Beomgyu drops to the floor, his heart beating wildly. From the other corner, Hueningkai and Yeonjun stepped out, the youngest especially looked visibly shaken. His eyes trail to where Taehyun had left "Hyunnie….I didn't know you feel this way….."

SunshineKai

Hyunnie Hyunnie

my Hyunnie where r uuuuu????

im waiting at the gate!!

ur class ended early?

i was helping Ms Park cuz ur always so late

nooooo 

i raced here cuz i didnt want to keep u waiting

oh

i'll be there in a sec

Soobunny

Hyuka is

acting weird?

define weird

idk? 

he always takes his time

maybe to stalk his crush

but then I got a text saying he's waiting 4 me

and that he raced out

to not keep me waiting

Huh

That does sound

off 

from wat u told me about him at least

Maybe smth happend?

Maybe

He looks

kinda upset

aw Tyunnie

it'll be alright

im here if u need me

At the arcade, Taehyun immediately sensed something was off. Hueningkai is oddly quiet, and from his experiences, that's not a good sign. "So, are you gonna spill or do I have to pry it out of you" he finally asks when they sit down for a drink.

"You're upset" Taehyun adds, motioning Hueningkai to go on "No, you're upset" Taehyun quirk an eyebrow at this "with me….you're upset-No, you are extremely upset with me" the boy continues. "Uh, no? I'm not?"

"He doesn't need to worry about that because I'm not anything to Hyuka, I'm just a curse he is stuck with." 

Taehyun nearly spat out his drink at his own words spilling out of Hueningkai's lips, eyes widened at the younger. Hueningkai keeps his head hung low, "I may be nothing more than a curse to him, but he is everything to me" he whispers out. 

Slowly he brings up his head, guilty eyes brimming with tears "Is that…..how you really felt? All this time?" he choked on a few words. Taehyun calmly puts his cup down, "Beomgyu sunbae told you?" he was pissed for some reason, "No, I was there when you said those words"

_what_

"Kai Kamal Huening" The other grimace at the use of his full name "Explain" Taehyun's voice is firm with a sternness and very suppressed anger. "Me and Yeonjun hyung are dating, we were ever since last month. I hate it when Beomgyu hyung pick on you but I was too scared to say anything because…..Beomgyu hyung is Yeonjun hyung's best friend and I didn't want Yeonjun to leave me"

Taehyun nods, still it doesn't explain why the set up, why did they do that "But Yeonjun hyung saw how much it upset me so he told Beomgyu hyung to cut it out and apologize. We hid behind the corner to make sure Beomgyu hyung doesn't mess up or make things worse but….you…"

Hueningkai's words cut off, his eyes downcast like a kicked puppy. Taehyun sighs, he gets up from his seat. Hueningkai looks at him worriedly, "Please Tyun! You have to understand, I do care about you. We're best friends aren't we?! I've always cared-"

He shuts up when Taehyun looks at him in the eye "Say it" he challenges, Hyuka huffs he stares right back at the other "I do care about you, you are my friend" Taehyun's eyes travel elsewhere after he said it.

"Liar"

Hueningkai bewilderedly stepped back, "Your fingers fidget when you lie, we did grow up together, I would know" he said with a poker face that hides the sadness and pain. "Y-you...Fine! Maybe I feel like we aren't friends BUT I really do care about you!! You think I don't freak out everytime I see new lines on your arms?!" 

Taehyun was just about to leave till that very line left Hyuka's lips "You said it yourself, we grew up together. I noticed things about you too" Taehyun did not dare to look at Hyuka. He tugs down his sleeves "Bye Hueningkai" he says. 

"You don't have to be alone" 

This was when Taehyun smiles, remembering those nights he spent texting away to a certain boy. The one who is currently blowing up his phone in his pocket, he turns around to face Kai. The younger one was shocked to see Taehyun smiling brightly, it was not a sight he had gotten to see ever since Taehyun's life fell apart when he was twelve.

"Who said I was alone?" 

Soobunny

Tyun 

Tynunnie

whose eyes are like tapioca pearls

wait

R THEY?!?

Where's my bby squirrel?!

I demand 

attention

TYUNNIE

I'm here hyung

sheesh 

Do u like me or summ

Hahahahahahaha of course not

unless…?

Hyung stop using stan twt language

says the owner of a 2k follower JK fan acc

tsk tsk

He sat down on a park bench, fingers typing away at the phone screen. Life is perfect like this, even if he's never actually met Soobin, he feels so attached to the elder already. 

Soobunny

I guess I do have tapioca pearl eyes?

kinda?

<attached image>

OMG

sksksjsjshsjjsgahafda

UR SO CUTE

😍😍😍😍😍💕💕💕💕💕

HOW COME U NEVER DO SELCA DAYS

THESE VISUALS

and let people look at this face for free?

Nope

I sent u a pic so now u gotta send me one

GASP

MY OWN WORDS

WOW

<attach image>

im no visual god like thou 

but pls accept tis offering

wow

hyung ur rlly handsome

like

damn

HHHHHH

Stop it im not tht gud lookin

too bad cuz u R

but

u do look a lil familiar

do u used to live near my area by chance?

no i dun think so

btw 

about that cookie recipe

The next day, Taehyun saw Hueningkai again. The younger male acting as if the day before never existed. And that was the end of that, it was back to being friends(are they really? Taehyun isn't sure) with the exception of bullies, in fact Beomgyu and Yeonjun slowly ease themselves into the picture.

They actually hung out together at one point, mostly just Beomgyu and Taehyun third and fourth wheeling Yeonkai though. Beomgyu got a little annoyed when Taehyun keeps checking his phone every five minutes. "Who the hell are you checking your phone for?" He addresses it when they sit down in a cafe.

"A friend" Taehyun replies, eyes not leaving his screen. "Oh? who? Is it really a friend~?" Yeonjun teased. "Of course, who else would it be?" Hueningkai and Beomgyu roll their eyes at his obliviousness. "Who knows? You sure act like this person is your crush!"

Taehyun nearly dropped his phone, eyes bulging and cheeks turning red. "W-what?! No! Soobin hyung is just a friend!" he places his phone down on the table and sips his drink as he tries not to dive deeper into the thought. 

Yeonjun however looked like someone had backhanded him, "What the hell Taehyun?! Why would you….say that...that name!" Beomgyu snarls at him, Hueningkai gawks at Taehyun "Because that's his name? His name is Choi Soobin" Yeonjun looks at Taehyun like he just burned his entire family.

"Taehyun what the fuck?!" Beomgyu drags Yeonjun up by his arms and pulls him away, leaving him alone with Hueningkai. The other staring at him in horror, "Tyun why would you…..say that **_name?_** " but Taehyun is so confused. 

"Why? What's wrong?" Hueningkai gasps "You don't know?! Tyun…..Choi Soobin...is Yeonjun's big brother…..he went missing last year but they found him…washed ashore at Han river 3 months ago. It wasn't all over the news but everyone at school knows about it" 

Taehyun feels his body stiffening "Well….this is a different person…..I didn't know about it….." Hyuka left him to comfort his boyfriend. Taehyun hastily takes his phone and opens Naver, searching up the specific article.

**BREAKING NEWS!**

**A 19 year old male by the name Choi Soobin that went missing last August is found dead at Han River. Victim's body is reported to be found by a passerby and the police are able to confirm it was a suicide case. Victim's family member Choi Yeonjun…..**

He feels his being tremble, not just by the words but by the picture attached under the article that was labeled _'Victim, Choi Soobin'_ the phone lands with a clank on the marble floor of the cafe. His hands are shaking, heart beating frantically.

This can't be real, it can't be

_it was the exact same photo of Soobin that Soobin sent him_

He could feel the stares on him but it doesn't matter, Taehyun snatched his phone back and shoved it in his bag. He rushed back home in an instant. 

Soobunny

Who are you

Hmm

Tyun? wassup???

Enough games

this is sick

whatever this is

WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU

Woah Tyun

calm down what's gotten into you?

You're a sick cunt

pretending to be the victim

Soobin took his life 

why tf are you making some sort of fucked up roleplay game out of this you sick fucker

Oh

you found out

I cant believed people like you exist

you sick asshole

Tyun no

its not what you think

I AM Soobin

 _THAT_ Soobin

this sounds crazy but I REALLY AM SOOBIN

idk how or what happened

but when i died, Im just

stuck

now all I can do is text random people

they all shut me out

every single one 

but not you

oh Tyun i was so lonely

i hated living when I feel so alone and so empty

it hurts so much that I cant live like that anymore

it hurts even more that even after death

i still feel so pathetically lonely

but then I met u

u filled every part of me that I couldn't

i wasnt lonely anymore

I know this sounds like bullshit

but you have to believe me

I have a brother that goes to your school

His name is Yeonjun

I swear im not joking or screwing around

this really is me!!

Taehyun stares at the screen, unsure what to think of. Somewhere inside of him, he does believe these words. Because it did make sense, Soobin texts him at any hour of the day and can hold long conversations anytime at all, he can't call Taehyun and has no social media despite knowing whatever going on. It did explain a lot. 

plus his instincts never failed him…..yet. And the sound of his heart is telling him, Soobin is telling the truth. 

But now with this information, where does he go from here? Is he actually buying this? A ghost is texting him? 

Soobunny

Ok

um

sorry 4 cursing at u

its fine!

I would too in your place

this is a lot to take in

u….killed youself?

Yeah

jumped off that bridge

but it didn't get me anywhere

Loneliness and that hollow feeling

it hurts doesn't it?

Even after my heart stopped beating

it never went away

are u still hurting now?

no 

not anymore

because now I have u tyunnie

I guess you are what I truly needed to make the pain go away

I'm really grateful for you

really?

its nothing hyung

you make me stop hurting too

The days continued on; the conversations never ceased. Taehyun learns to not talk about Soobin to Yeonjun, him and Hyuka are a little closer than ever. He could see the other trying their best to forge whatever that was left of their missed matched friendship.

Beomgyu was a lot nicer to him, which was a big change. Mayhaps he did learn being a huge asshole won't earn him anything. 

Soobunny

Why don't u reach out to Yeonjun shii?

he misses u a lot from I see

i cant

ive hurt him once when i left

i will only hurt him even more if i reach out now

hmmm

u hv a point

But Taehyun feels something changed in this dynamic he has with Soobin. It felt different, now that he knew what Soobin truly is. Even as Soobin replied like any human with emotion, he could no longer feel it now that he learns of Soobin's true nature.

It was slowly turning into nothingness. It didn't feel real anymore as if Soobin was just a figment of his own imagination. And it hurts him, these feelings he harbored for the elder sounded so stupid. God, he was in love with someone who isn't alive, isn't real anymore.

On good days he kept his feelings in check, on bad days he cried his eyes out till they are red and swollen. Still, he never stopped texting Soobin, because he remembered clearly what Soobin had told him. 

_You are what I truly needed to make the pain go away._

His heart can crumble with ache for all he cares but Soobin shall never get hurt again. Not if Taehyun can help it. If only there was a way they both can stop hurting, a way they can both be happy.

Maybe there was

Taehyun held the piece of paper in his hands, he hums in satisfaction and places it neatly on his bed. Taehyun grabs his bag and is about to leave the room, yet he stops, just for a moment to gaze at it one last time. 

He rushes up to the Huenings Door, Mrs Huening smiling brightly at him "Oh Taehyunnie! Hyuka is out right now but what can I do for you?" Taehyun politely bows at the lady and hands her a book. 

"I borrowed it from Hueningkai, please return it to him" She laughs, oblivious of Taehyun's intention. "Of course sweetie, would you like to come in?" Taehyun shakes his head. "I have a date with someone" Mrs Huening grins knowingly. "Is that so? Then hurry up! Best not to keep them waiting!" 

He giggled at her and turned to leave,waving goodbye as he walked down the pavement, footsteps light as if the weight on his shoulders were no longer there. 

He kept on walking till he saw the familiar bridge, cars zoom by every once in a while, but it was pretty peaceful. Taehyun climbs to sit on the ledge, the water gleamed almost invitingly underneath him.

Hyuka's Loml

Hey Yeonjun sunbae

take good care of him

don't let him get too hurt

i know u wont

i believe he's in good hands

What

who is this?

Taehyun?

Taehyun why are u saying this?!\

Gyu

It was nice while it lasted

at least we part on good terms right?

Who the fuck

who AND HOW DID U GET MY NUMBER?!?

SunshineKai

I'm sorry

i wasn't a good friend 

I hope u can live happily after this

dont worry about me

i'll be fine

Taehyun?!

TAEHYUN WHY ARE U SAYING ALL THIS?!? TAEHYUN WHERE ARE YOU?!?

Taehyun lowers his phone, he pulls out a small white bottle. Little capsules of white dropped into his palm, his heart should be shaking but Taehyun feels at ease, as if all of his suffering will soon end. 

Soobunny

Hyung

If I jump

will you catch me?

Um sure?

ofc 

but wym?

good

here i come

i'll see u soon

so pls catch me hyung

Taehyun WHAT?!

Taehyun swallows a handful of pills, he smiles slightly to himself as his body swayed and he feels so light. Taehyun's body leaned and fell forward. The phone still in his grip, messages from various numbers popping up manically, calls going straight to voicemail.

Taehyun could care less about those, his only thoughts now only consist of longing. To finally be with the one person who truly wanted him in their life rather their afterlife, they can finally be in peace, happy with each other. Taehyun can't wait to be with Soobin.

Hyuka's Loml

Taehyun?!?

Taehyun where are u?!?

Taehyun hyuka is panicking pls

_message sent_

Gyu

ur Taehyun!!

BRAT PICK UP THE PHONE DAMMIT

_message sent_

SunshineKai

TAEHYUN PLEASE

FUCK IM SCARED TAEHYUN

PLS PICK UP MY CALLS 

PLS DONT DONT DO THIS TO ME KANG TAEHYUN

TAEHYUN NO PLEASE

_message sent_

Dad

Taehyun, this isn't funny

im sorry son 

please don't leave me

you are all I have

PLEASE IM SORRY TAEHYUN

I LOVE YOU TOO

_message sent_

His head crashes into the water, body sinking slowly as bubbles escapes his lips. All he felt was peace as his life slowly fades, a blanket of comfort wrapped around him. He could no longer feel his heart ache.

His heart comes to a stop 

The phone screen glitches in the water before going black. But one last message is received just right before the water could destroy its systems, just quite exactly as the moment Taehyun's heart stopped beating.

Soobunny

**_I caught you~_ **


End file.
